The present invention relates to a brake actuating device for automotive vehicles, and, more particularly, to such a device for adjusting brake pedal travel and eliminating lost motion of the brake pedal.
Conventional brake actuating devices of this type, due to the light-weight construction directed to low costs, exhibit the disadvantage of large volume intakes during deceleration, which is manifested by extended pedal travel and sponge-type pedal feeling. As braking calipers with comparatively large clearance to avoid the generation of noise are being increasingly used, fast-fill master cylinders are required which further deteriorates the driver's pedal feeling. As the maximum pedal travel in heavy-duty trucks, cannot or should not be extended, the tandem master cylinder diameters have to be increased. This requires a higher boost ratio and in case of booster failure, a resulting abrupt change in ratio.